Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron063.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 10/7/97 11:16:09 PM From: RonDMoore <> We haven't nailed this down (and don't intend to) but we've established at least a Ninth Fleet which could imply eight others. <> In the fifth episode ("Favor the Bold") we refer to the Third Fleet protecting Earth. <> We keep ball-park guesstimates as to where everything is and but don't have a master map of the galaxy sitting around. Mike Okuda generally lets us know if we say something that's off-base. <> I don't want to work this way. I like making it up as we go along -- it allows more freedom to tell stories and we don't get locked into directions that we don't like. It's fine for Babylon 5 do it that way, but it's not for us. <> Our belief was that the Vulcans did have some type of faster-than-light engine on their ship. Whether or not this was "warp drive" is open to debate. Certainly Cochrane is credited with the invention of warp drive as we know it in Trek, so we could assume that the Vulcans were using something else -- possibly a variant of the contained singularity used by the Romulans. That might've been a much more dangerous and inefficient technology which was quickly abandoned by most of the galaxy when Cochrane's system was introduced. But that's all just speculation. <> Dukat's interest/obsession with Bajor and Terok Nor is something that we'll be exploring in the next few episodes. I think it's fair to say that Dukat has never quite gotten over having to give up Terok Nor to Sisko way back in the pilot and now that he's back, he wants to stay. Also, he has unfinished business with the Bajorans. <> I lobbied for giving Picard a permanent bionic arm, but Rick and Michael wouldn't go for it. Picard's arm is his own. <> Don't want to give that away. <> Federation I believe. <> I'm not sure about most of this. The VFX guys may know the answers, but I haven't had this kind of detailed conversation with them about that specific scene. <> He'll become the Adjutant to another Admiral. Most of your other questions I either don't have the answers to or I shouldn't give them away just yet. Sorry about that. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/7/97 11:37:32 PM From: RonDMoore <> Hmm. The cube... now where did we leave that.... Oh my God! WHERE'S THE CUBE!!!! He might be on the loose again!!! << Actually, technically, neither does ST. The original series ran what, three years? And then the first movie was made in 1980? And there are significant spaces between the movies made. ST has been "continuous" since ST:tNG started, since DS9 came into being at the end of it..yes?>> You may be right, but someone just sent me this little tidbit on the volume of material we have to grapple with in Trek: "There have been 452 episodes of Trek as of today (TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY). There have been 8 movies. 452 episodes at an average of 60 pages = 27,120 pages of script 8 movies at an average of 110 pages = 880 pages Total = 28,000 pages of Star Trek script Assume an average of 220 words per page (at about 1/3 stage directions and 2/3 dialog)(I counted words on a script)(I know, get a life!), that would equal 6,160,000 WORDS of official written Star Trek!" Anyway you slice it, that's a lot of Trek. << I am aware you have stated that no TNG cast members will be appearing on DS9, however I was wondering if we might hear some sort of reference to them? >> We don't have any plans to refer to the Enterprise-E or the TNG cast at the moment. <> I do remember Simon, but I haven't heard from him in a couple of years. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to contact him. <> We don't plan to pick up this thread. The idea was that this one Jem'Hadar's lack of White dependency was a freak genetic occurence within the Jem'Hadar. << it was established that there are a limited number of Changelings on Earth. Will they be playing any role in the development of the current story? And what about the Changeling-detector device that was used on Odo -- will that finally be used to determine who is a Changeling?>> Both of these subjects are still under discussion. << I just watched my copy of FIRST CONTACT, and a question popped into my head. The date, APRIL 5, was chosen as the day of first contact, and I was curious if that date had any special meaning?>> April 5, is my son's birthday. <> I didn't notice this, so I'll have to look. If there's someone *outside* the door, it's probably just a Jem'Hadar guard. <> I think it was just an insult. <> I would assume that someone tampered with the bomb, but we deliberately left this unanswered, so it's anyone's guess. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/7/97 11:54:08 PM From: RonDMoore <> The other episodes are very different, but if you liked the beginning, I think you'll like the rest. <> It's been a challenge. We've had to work much more closely as a staff than we ever did before. Typically, each writer has a fair amount of leeway when it comes to translating an approved story outline into an actual script. I often deviate from the beat sheet if I feel something's not working or I have a better idea. But in this case, that means hurried conferences with everyone else working on the same story arc and lots of scrambling to make sure everything is in sync. It's been a struggle, but a good one and I'm glad we're doing it. <> That was the same vessel they captured in "The Ship." And I can't imagine anything better than coffee. <> I doubt it. <> First the bomb went off and then the shield generator was destroyed. <> I don't think the lighting has changed dramatically, but they might've lit Terok Nor a little differently under Dominion rule. <> We try to make the characters accessible and "real" in a twentieth century sort of way. To our minds the show is a drama that just happens to be set in the 24th century. We do try to imbue our Starfleet people with a bit of Gene's evolved humanity, but to make them perfect is to make them dull (as TNG veered toward now and then). <> You're probably right. I hadn't given this a lot of thought when I said that Picard probably kept it to himself. He probably did inform Starfleet Command. <> I really don't know what to say, except I apologize for the long delays. We have a very small script department and they're frequently overwhelmed by the huge volume of submissions. I hope they'll get back to you before too long. <> We have no plans to bring back any Eddington at the moment. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/7/97 11:55:34 PM From: RonDMoore <> They usually have real food to eat. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/9/97 10:44:07 PM From: RonDMoore <> "Sacrifice of Angels" does conclude the multi-part story concerning the effort to regain the station, but does not signal the end of the war against the Dominion, which will continue. <> We're going to tone down the Bashir as computer stuff, which went a little too far. But we will do more stories about his genetic abilities and background, most notably in an episode filming right now. <> There was a line somewhere that indicated that the captured J'H ship was transmitting a newly updated recognition signal, but this got cut somewhere along the line. The Dominion will concentrate on other ways of providing White to their soldiers now that the main supply depot has been destroyed. <> As I recall, there's no indication in "Conscience of the King" that Kirk lost his family on Tarsus IV. Lt. Kevin Riley lost his family there, but I believe Kirk simply referred to himself as "A young man caught up in a revolution." As far as I know, there's no information regarding the fate of either of his parents at all in TOS (or even their names). <> First, I doubt very much that Reese's theatrics are going to have much of an impact. Second, I would be shocked if our very dignified lead actor engaged in anything of the kind. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/10/97 12:33:49 AM From: RonDMoore <> I think I'll let you wonder.... and worry. <> I would think that those are all possible dangers of the meld (T'Polo, Vulcan Matriarch and Sprocket, Vulcan Boy Toy were once arrested in Macy's singing "The Music of the Night", by the way.) Ira and I (we did the rewrite on "Sarek") wanted to introduce a note of danger into the meld and this seemed consistant with the way Spock originally described the meld way back in the early days of TOS. <> I'm not sure what they use. I think they've tried all kinds of stuff over the years. <> I acted in some high school plays and had a blast, but never took it any further. <> I think Hans & Ira threw that in 'cause it sounded cool. The initials probably represent some rank or association or achievement (like Ph.d, or A.S.C., or J.D.). <> As I recall "Space Seed," the idea was that the same genetic enhancements that increased things like intellect and physical prowess also increased traits like ambition and ruthlessness in the Khan supermen. <> Write to Garry Hart, President, Network Television, Paramount Pictures, 5555 Melrose Ave. LA, CA 90038 and BE POLITE. << The return of Mirror Spock would make a great resolutionto that storyline. Any chance of trying again?>> No. <> We're just not interested in doing either TNG or TOS guest shots at the moment. I suppose that could change, but our feeling right now is "been there, done that." <> We're talking about a new Kasidy show right now. << I was wondering if there was an address I could write to to see if there were any more views of this or other concept sketches like it....I've completed the primary hull of this particular ship, but I'm reluctant to continue with the secondary hull if there's a chance I could base it more on Sterbach's sketches rather than my improvisation.>> Well, you could write to Rick Sternbach c/o Star Trek at the same Paramount address as above, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to help you or not. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/10/97 1:05:34 AM From: RonDMoore <> I'm sorry, but I really don't know what they use for our food or drink down on the set. But I do know that Avery isn't really cooking on camera. <> This was the inspiration of the director. <> Anything to personalize your letter (without being too long) would help to distinguish it from the other mail and emphasize the fact that it's not just a form letter you're passing along. <> There's some info on the changelings in the Alpha Quadrant coming up. << That's pretty cheesey.>> I was about to write something pointing out what an enormous jerk you are, but then I noticed that several other people have beat me to it. To them -- Thank you. To you -- you're still a jerk. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/10/97 7:12:33 PM From: RonDMoore <> There will be Romulans on Voyager, but on DS9, we're still in the early discussion phase of bringing them back into the tale. <> Not really, because it wasn't my idea. The notion came up in the room when we were discussing story ideas for a Worf show in the middle of the war arc. The story was good and only worked with Alexander, so we went for it. As I recall, I always said that if the right story came along that we'd bring him back, it was just a question of finding that story. <> The wedding will be in episode # 7, "You are Cordially Invited..." <> The title is usually the choice of the writer doing the teleplay, although sometimes the initial story title remains throughout or there's a better one suggested by the writing staff. <> Am I crazy? I thought I answered your question!! Weren't you asking about Sisko and his father? << Rocks and Shoals>> Please repost your questions about this episode next week and I'll be happy to answer them. <<.if Odo and Kira ever do finally get around to it...but if it ever does happen, exactly WHERE do you think that he would take her for that first big date???>> A cozy night spent in a holding cell perhaps...? <> I don't think we want to talk about the specifics of the Eugencis Wars on DS9. Yes, there are explanations that can be made about alternate timelines and so on, but they're pretty convoluted and I'd rather not point out to the audience that it's 1997 and the Wars are supposed to be in full swing. We'll make references to Khan and the Eugenics Wars in vague terms, but I think we'll avoid straight-out exposition about what happened. <> Definitely. <> Show # 8 is a big Kira show and I'm still trying to preserve some mystery about it. <> No plans for Q on DS9. Moore, Ronald D.